They can't be!
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: Fuyuko and Gon are twins, but they are separated. They only know that they have a twin, how will they know it's the right person? Join Fuyu on her journey to find Gon, and join Gon on his journey to find his twin. Will they ever find their other half?


**Hey friends! As you might know, I have written three other stories, so this will be my fourth! I hope you enjoy my story, but first my OC.**

**OC**  
_**Fuyuko Freecss**_  
_**12**_  
_**Female**_  
_**Personality: Quiet and understanding. Mostly childish, sadistic. Lazy and kind, loves sweets.**_  
_**Nen: Conjurer**_  
_**Weapons: Silver tonfas**_  
_**B-Day: May 5**_  
_**Looks: Black, mid-back hair with crimson streaks. CHazel-green eyes. A emerald and orange topaz stud is on her left ear. A red tanktop under a sleeveless, black, jacket. The hood is usually on, with all of her hair inside of it except for her bangs. Blck baggy shorts. Red high-top converses, black head phones with a white skull and bones on it. A white, silk, messenger bag with F.F. in the bottom right corner, which is red.**_

**And that's my OC, Hope you enjoy my story.**

**I DON'T OWN HXH! NOR DO I OWN GINPATSU NO LULLABY!**

* * *

**Prologue...**

_Fuyuko's P.O.V._

_**"Fuyu, we need to tell you something," mother said timidly. My older sister, younger brother, father, and mother were looking at me all at once. I finished the mouthful of pancakes before replying, "Yes?"**_

_**My father took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked at me and said, "You have a twin. A brother, a real one." I put down the fork I was holding. "I know. You can't hide stuff from me for long. It was easy to find out," I told them. "How did you find out, nee-san?" Hotaru asked. I ruffled my little brother's hair. "And when?" Mayoi, my sister added. "On the day I came home from school early, five years ago. All of you were somewhere, I was so bored. So I decided to clean the attic, and that's where I find files about me and my real last name. I went on the computer and searched it," I laughed slightly. The breeze coming from the window blowing my hair slightly. I continued.**_

_**"I find out that my dad is a famous hunter. In fact the most mysterious in the world. I search to see anything else. When I was about to give up, I found something about a boy named Gon Freecss. My twin brother."**_

_**"We're sorry dear, that we didn't tell you earlier. We wanted to, but we were told not to until you were to take the Hunter Exam," my mother said. I just smiled and finished my pancakes. "I'm going to get ready, make sure to get me some sweets!" I told Mayoi, running up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and changed out of my pajamas, putting on the clothes that I would wear for the exam. I gently touched the two studs on my left ear, green and orange, my brother. I put my hair into a bun and stuffed it into my hood, making me look like a girlish boy, but mostly boy. I tugged on my converses and hopped down the stairs. I went into the music room, where my white grand piano sat.**_

_**I smiled sadly at the thought of not being able to play it for a long time. I slid onto the white bench ad positioned my hands, then I started to play my favorite piece, a melody I made myself, Ginpatsu no Lullaby. I finished the song and stepped away from the piano.**_

_**I walked into the family room to get my bag. My family was there, Hotaru held out the bag which I took, ruffling his hair I crouched. "I'll miss you. Remember to not prank Mayoi unless you record it for me to see, okay?" I wispered into his ear. I stood as he replied, "Of course!" He was grinning like the cheshire cat. I bet he was already thinking of possible pranks. I walked over to Mayoi and hugged her. "Manage the garden for me, 'kay?" Mayoi laughed, "You only care about the garden don't you?" I released her and stuck my tongue out at her.**_

_**I hugged my mom and dad, "I'll call you once and a while." I let go of them. "I am not going to call three times a day!" I stated firmly as my dad's mouth opened.**_

_**I laughed as I saw my dad's face fall. "Don't be too overprotective, or else Hotaru will become worse~" I warned. I turned and walked over to the door. I said a faint bye as I closed the door to the house. I ran all the way to the docks to make it to the correct ship on time.**_

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

_**I finished my pinky promise with Mito-san and was about to go to the docks, but she stopped me. "Yes, Mito-san?" I said turning my head towards her. "I have to tell you something Gon," she said. I nodded for her to continue. "You have a twin. A twin sister." I stood in shock for a few seconds, but then what Aunt Mito said made it through, I was jumping. "Honto? I have a twin!?" I asked Mito-san, and she nodded. "You might as well search for her too." Mito-san told me, shooing me off.**_

_**I ran down to the docks, obviously exited. "I'll find her! No matter what!" I said fiercely.**_

**End of Prologue**

* * *

_Fuyu's P.O.V._

"Hi! You must be a rookie right? I'm Tonpa." a fat man said. I deemed him weak. "Hn," I said turning away. He gripped my wrist, making me stay. "Do you want some juice?" he asked me. I glared at him, "Didn't you learn your manners? You're not supposted to grab kids, or do you want them to scream rape? 'Cause if you do, then I will do it now." I took in a breath and yelled out, making my voice sound panicked, pleading, and terrified, "Help me! This man is trying to rape me!" I did dramatic effects to make it look even more realistic and stupid. I struggled to get out of his grip _-not-_ and made my eyes shed tears.

The other applicants looked on in amusement. One shouted out, "Tonpa! You trying to rape little boys?" The applicants snickered. Tonpa growled at me, finally revealing his true side. He let go of me and tried to punch me, but I caught the utterly weak and slow punch. '_It's good to know that they think that I'm a boy. I hate those freakin' sexists!_' I gripped his fist and roundhouse kicked him, then I elbowed him in the stomach. He was now on his knees coughing out blood. I looked at him, smirking sadistically.

I kicked his side, and he went crashing into a wall. I calculated his weight in my mind. '_Weighs around 370 pounds to 420 pounds_' I just shrugged and walked away.

'_I'm sooo sleepy. I'll have the time to sleep right? I mean, come on! I'm #147!_' I thought as I headed towards a not crowded wall and slept. Three hours later, I caught the can that was headed for my face. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the can, it wasn't opened yet, so I started drinking out of the orange can. I finished it in one gulp. '_Tasteless._' I stood up and threw the can at Tonpa, it hit the back of his head. He turned to glare at me, but I didn't do anything but smirk.

"Nice plan Tonpa!" I shouted across the room, loud enough for everybody to hear. "That's the juice you offered me right? Sorry, but I hate tasteless juice! Next time you should add less laxative in there so rookies will be more likely to be tricked!" I shouted cheerfully, then added in a commercial add voice, "And it adds more flavor! So, put less laxative to make your drinks better!" I winked at him then stuck my tongue out at him. I can practically see the bulging vein on his head. I just laughed, put up a thumbs-up, and disappeared into the shadows.

I reappeared somewhere farther from Tonpa. I walked out of the shadows just to bump into someone. I fell on the ground. '_Butt, meet ground. Ground, meet butt._' I looked up to see a silver haired guy, his hair was messy and it looked fluffy. He had sapphire eyes so deep that I thought that I could get lost in them. He had a smirk on his lips, his eyes glinted with amusement. He was wearing a blue turtleneck with a white t-shirt over it. He had on purple-gray shorts. His shoes were purple and white. He had a yellow skateboard with a red arrow tucked under his arm. I smirked back and got up, dusting off my clothes. '_He seems interesting._'

"You're the one who threw that can at me, weren't you?" I asked him. His only reply was, "That show you caused was interesting enough."

"I'm Fuyu," I introduced, searching my bag for some jelly beans. "Killua," he replied simply. I nodded and tossed some choco robos at him. He looked suprised, but ate them. "How do you know that I liked sweets?" I popped a jelly bean in my mouth and replied, laughter visible in my voice, "Your aura practically screamed out chocolate. It's super weird!"

A trilling sound echoed through out the tunnel, and we started running. Killua started riding his skateboard, while I ran beside him. "This better be interesting," I muttered. Killua chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! When is Fuyu going to meet Gon? Will they be able to reconize each other? We'll find out later...**


End file.
